La Próxima Vez
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas ese día, que era pésimo para pescar y que no podía dejar de mirar a Zero Two.


**DISCLAIMER:** _DarliFra_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **N/A:** Un pequeño escrito basado en el capítulo 16 del anime, en el momento que Goro, Hiro y Zero Two se van a pescar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA PRÓXIMA VEZ**

 **.**

 **.**

― Muy bien… uno… dos... ¡tres! ― Exclamó Zero Two con entusiasmo arrojando su caña de pescar al río de ahí, con Goro tratando de seguirle los pasos. ― Recuerda mantener los pies firmes en el suelo o serás arrastrado ― Aconsejó.

El joven de lentes asintió, separando un poco sus piernas y sujetando con firmeza su propia caña. ― Creo… creo que lo tengo ― Musitó, con concentración.

El rubio se sentía extrañamente cómodo al lado de la mitad Klaxosaurio; ahora que todos se llevaban bien con ella, podía sentir el cambio en la vibra de la misma, ahora era más alegre y conversadora.

Definitivamente Zero Two era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

― ¡Sí atrapé otro! ― Vociferó la oji verde con gran emoción, tirando del cordón para poder atraer al pez a tierra y resguardarlo.

Goro la observó. ― ¡Vaya! Tienes habilidad en esto ― Comentó volteando hacia su propio cubo que apenas llevaba un par de pescados.

La chica sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura. ― Gracias, pero sería más divertido poder nadar y atraparlos ― Se encogió de hombros. ―… pero bueno, por esta ocasión lo haré así ―

El rubio le dio la razón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. ― Iré por más carnada ―

― Adelante ― Concedió la peli rosa volviendo a su tarea.

El más alto llegó a donde su mejor amigo, quien parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de ahí.

― ¿Acaso los gusanos te asustan? ― Bromeó con intención de sacarlo de trance.

Hiro se sobresaltó de forma ligera, pero lo suficiente como para sacarle una risilla al mayor.

― Goro… ― Murmuró. ― Ah… No, no es eso… sólo… ― Se excusaba de forma torpe.

― Creo que coincido cuando ella te llama pervertido ― Comentó de forma tranquila, disfrutando del color rojo que invadió el rostro de su mejor amigo.

― ¿¡EH!? ― Exclamó horrorizado, preguntándose si sus miradas hacia la peli rosa eran demasiado evidentes.

― Sí, eres muy obvio mi amigo ― Respondió sonriente mientras se acomodaba el puente de sus lentes. ― Pero supongo que a esto te refieres cuando dices que _la quieres_ … no puedes dejar de verla y te impresionas de cada nuevo detalle que descubres de ella y que te hace quererla aún más ―

Hiro lo miró, sintiéndose algo extraño por aquella respuesta de parte de su compañero. Una respuesta tan acertada, tan completa…

― Sí… es así… ― Musitó volviendo de nuevo su atención a la chica.

De alguna forma Goro se sentía igual que Hiro; aunque no había tenido una _respuesta_ por parte de la joven de cabello corto azulado, se conformaba con observarla de lejos; además que este tiempo fuera de combate le permitió a él y a todo el equipo unirse entre sí y conocerse mejor.

― Creo que la próxima vez vendremos sin ti ― Añadió con burla luego de conseguir la carnada y alejarse.

Hiro se descolocó ante aquel comentario. ― ¡OYE! ― Reprimió segundos después sabiendo a qué se refería.

 **.**

 **.**

― Qué buen botín ― Elogió Zorome con evidente emoción.

Zero Two sonrió. ― Pesqué once

― ¡Genial! ― Exclamó Futoshi.

― ¿Qué hay de ti Goro? ― Pidió Miku mirando al aludido, que se encontraba del otro lado del patio con el resto del escuadrón.

Avergonzado sobó su cuello. ― Dos menos que Zero Two ― Respondió.

― Igual es bastante genial ― Aseguró Kokoro y Mitsuru la respaldó con un _Sí_.

Ichigo se volvió hacia el único peli negro. ― ¿Y tú Hiro? ―

― Je… no pesqué ninguno ― Aceptó con evidente pena. Los demás empezaron a murmurar y a reírse por lo bajo.

Zero Two se acercó a su amado y le tocó el hombro. ― Luego te enseñaré todos los trucos ― Le consoló con una sonrisa y él respondió igual.

De inmediato todos le hicieron rueda alegando que también querían ir y aprender como ella. Hiro observaba la emoción con la que hablaba la de cabellos rosas y eso lo emocionaba más.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas ese día, que era pésimo para pescar y que no podía dejar de mirar a Zero Two; así que la próxima vez sólo se dedicaría a nadar con ella para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Por su parte Ichigo y Goro mencionaban el hecho de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos días. Estaban felices a lado de Zero Two y disfrutarían de estos tiempos lo más que pudieran.

 **N/A:** Estoy feliz de poder estar de vuelta con otro escrito. Ya casi entramos a la recta final del anime y regresando en los capítulos puedo notar material interesante para sacar a luz, tal y como esto. Ojalá no se haya visto tan OoC, si es así una disculpa por ello, pero igualmente espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Nos leemos luego!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
